


To my past future

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimileth week day three: Future/Past
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 8





	To my past future

**Author's Note:**

> to be fair, this fic kinda contains negativity against Edelgard. dont read it if you triggered.

Byleth resetted timelines for others... After leading Dimitri he chosed Edelgard, the cruel emperor of the empire. At that timeline he wondered why he chosed her? Why he leaved Dimitris side for this woman? Maybe he wanted to know why she started this war? Maybe he wanted to know who are that weird mages at last fight at Edelgards Palace? Who is Arundel?

He followed her, watching down as she burned everything alongside her path. İn the end he couldnt do it... Especially after erasing Kingdom from history books was last straw for him.

"I will erase that kingdom my dear friend, I will throw people to jail who speaks that kingdoms name. I will burn every single book that mentions kingdom. After that I shall retire from emperor position and pick someone with good leading abilities for the throne. Hubert will handle slithers for us. We can finally live at peace... Right professor?"

He resetted that timeline after she speaked those words. He felt sorry for her but Byleth couldnt do that for her. He atleast gotten some answers for his questions.

Next he choosed Claude tactician with a smile that didnt reached his eyes. He followed him as walked down a path of the truth. He reached at Rhea who seemed most evil person at Edelgards path. Byleth saving her after killing Edelgard, for ending the war? Or he killed her because of made him experience killing Dimitri and others? He didnt know. Even Claude made a comment about it. "We should been keept her alive teach." No we couldnt. She would start an another war. Rhea finally explained everything he wanted to know.

Truth of Nabateans and Slithers was much more different than Edelgards truth. İt made him violently sick. Claudes path made him sure Edelgard didnt knew anything of history of fodlan.

Byleth felt sorry for Claude when he resetted the timeline again. He was a good person and was lucky to benefit form her war and probably best person suited to lead fodlan. But not himself. This time he wanted to know about Rhea.

He choose Edelgard again. This time however he was cold to her. No matter what she done he didnt changed his mind at the end. At the holy tomb he picked Rhea's side, turning his sword against Edelgard. He could see hurt in her eyes but he didnt care about it. Why he should care about her in first place?

At the war Seteth didnt made him go to Gronder battle. He wanted to support Dimitri damn it. And to his worst fears he did see Dimitri's ghost. After killing Edelgard for third time and letting Dimitri die three times -Byleth couldnt kill Dimitri, he let Edelgard to do that...- he learned the truth of himself and mother. After final battle with Rhea...

He did resetted timeline again. He could make the golden ending for three lords. But in the end he didnt choosed it. After Dimitri made finishing blow against Edelgard he asked " Professor, if anything changed if you choosen her?"

Answer was easy "No it wouldnt."


End file.
